molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mad Max
"Mad" Max Rockatansky battled The Vault Dweller and the other Fallout heroes in Mad Max Vs. The Vault Dweller, later being assisted rather briefly by Tina Turner and finally transforming into Mad Mel Gibson. He was voiced by Joseph Sylvers. Information On the Rapper Max Rockatansky is the titular protagonist of the Mad Max film series. He was played by Mel Gibson in the original trilogy and by Tom Hardy in the recent Mad Max: Fury Road. He is introduced in the first film as one of the last highway lawmen for a barely-functioning justice institution in a dystopic Australia whose society is in the process of collapsing, and in-between films a nuclear apocalypse happens which Max survives, setting him into his more recognizable role of a heroic wasteland wanderer for the rest of the series. Mad Max has had a long and eventful life that we have only seen fragment episodes of, given that many years pass in-story between each of the films with relatively little exposition of offscreen events. Lyrics Verse 1 Two men go to war out on the wasted roadside; Take a guess of how many gonna leave this place alive. Yo, welcome to the post–apocalyptic land down under; We Don't Need Another Hero 'round and out to steal my thunder. Must be Mad to the Max, trying to tackle Rockatansky; Got the rad and Gutsy raps for any task like Mister Handy. I'm a well–oiled machine amid a world that's gone to pig shit; Main Patrol Force on the highway, dishing lead in lieu of tickets! Hell–bent on kicking asses as I am for donning leather, Running Mari–posers over in my Falcon Interceptor. Boy, you'll lose it all when I unleash my vocal engine roar; Humungus hollers that'll shake your flimsy region to the Core! Surrender now for safe passage; don't bust that deal, Lest an unlucky 13–er face a spin of the wheel. A broken water chip is gonna be the least of all your problems, When I chain you up and see your foot Sawed–off like my shotgun! Verse 2 Rarely one for many words, but now you've got me mighty riled, And so I hurl 'em like a razor boomerang; a wild child! Verses piercing as a blaring doggie whistle; you'll be deafened, Crash–and–burning like a Boeing Jumbo 747. Won't be long for the living 'less you get it set to fleeing; Even then, I'll maybe shoot you in the back and call me Ian. I'm the man who makes a difference when I'm taking up command, Trucking tankers' worth of disses; yours'll fall as flat as sand. Verse 3 Keep your speeches, Fallout Boy, 'cause you can take 'em to your grave! Your situation sees no spooky Stranger set to make a save; You've fewer means of beating me than working cars around to drive. Only Tina Turner crosses the Road Warrior and survives! Verse 4 Is that the best that you could scavenge up, you carbon copy stand–in? Either way, it's clear our candidness of combat is abandoned. Mate, I don't mind fighting dirty; that's the norm in the outback, So here's the aforementioned Entity who run my soundtrack: Verse 5 I guess a Private Dancer's not as good a private rapping tool; Still, no goody–goody daddy's boy is making me his fool! It's time to maximize the madness like a Dunwich aberration; F.E.V. can't hold a candle to my final transformation! Category:Characters